W is for Wasabi
by Swiftie24
Summary: A collection of one shots of the Wasabi Warriors! (Some KICK. name changed to Swiftie24)
1. Author's Note

_H__**ey guys so I decided to do a collection of one shots called W is for Wasabi **_

_**It's about one shots of the crazy lives the Wasabi Warriors live every day! ^-^**_

_**Should I continue? Or should I not?**_

_**-Taylor**_


	2. Under the Mistletoe

**The first update for W is for Wasabi**

**(I do not own Kickin' it)**

**Jerry's P.O.V**

Every time around this year, Kim seems distant from everyone else. It's Christmas! It's supposed to be about Santa, Gifts, and candy canes! Not about pissed off Kim, or sad Kim, or – you get the Idea.

Something's seriously wrong here.

**Rudy's P.O.V**

It's creepy that Kim is really down and distant around Christmas. It's really scary she isn't herself, she eats little amounts of food, (That I know of) she wears all black, and she barley talks.

Right now I'm in the dojo teaching Jack a new move and Kim enters the Dojo. Like I said she's wearing all black **(Outfit Url on profile. And everyone is in the dojo.)**

"Hey Kim!" Jack said.

No Answer. Ok that's creepy.

"Okay Kim how about you and Jack spar." I said awkwardly.

"Okay." She whimpered. That's creepier.

Kim and Jack went on the Royal blue Wasabi mats and bowed

It was okay the first part but Kim kinda zoned out and Jack flipped her.

She groaned as she landed on her back.

"Kim are you okay!" Jack exclaimed. He seemed more worried than anyone else in the Dojo.

"Y-Yeah I'm f-fine." Kim Sluttered. Okay I know she is lying. What I learned from my 1,000 dates is that when a girl says they're fine, there not really fine.

"Kim you know you can tell me anything right?" Jack said. OMG! This is the perfect KICK moment!

"Can you guys keep a secret?" Kim asked.

Yeah. Totally. Sure. Yes. No.

I rolled my eyes at Jerry's comment.

"Since I was 10 around this time of the year, my father would go to the bar," But Eddie cut her off. I don't like how this is going.

"So?"

"Let me continue. So my father goes the bar he comes home drunk and abusive. He curses, He never gives me food, and He yells at me." Poor Kim! I feel bad that we haven't noticed something before.

**Kim P.O.V**

I was shaking, I was so nervous I'm scared of what they might think of me.

"Oh I'm so sorry Kim!" Jack exclaimed as he hugged me.

"Guess what guys! You're under the mistletoe!" Rudy said as he held up a piece of mistletoe over our heads.

"I guess it's now or never." Jack said.

We leaned in and guess what he kissed me! It was like a bunch of fireworks were lit off!

"Guess what Rudy." Jerry said.

"What?"

"You owe me twenty bucks." Jerry said.

**So yeah I decided to put a KICK moment in this! ^_^**

**Don't forget to**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	3. Brought Up That Way

**Hi Sorry I haven't been updating in a while, I had a writer's block. :) **

**Note: This chapter is really sad.(Based of the song Brought Up That Way By: Taylor Swift.)**

**(I do not own Kickin' it)**

* * *

**No P.O.V**

6 year old Emily came home from her first day of school. She grabbed onto her dad's hand. **(Jack) **

"Baby girl what's wrong?" He asked the girl.

"Daddy, I wish there's some way to make them stop it. Don't make me go back there again."

He sighed "How about this, I'll talk to the principle tomorrow about it." She nodded.

"Okay Daddy!" she hugged him and ran to her room.

He chuckled and went back to whatever he was doing.

**The Next day**

Jack drove down to the principal's office while his Daughter was in school. He walked into the office and said

"Hi I was wondering if you could watch over my Daughter Emily Brewer a little more. She is having trouble making friends."

"Shure thing Mr. Brewer." The principal replied. Jack walked out of the Office.

**9 Years Later**

Emily came home late again. She usually talks about her dates with Austin. But, this time she doesn't have too much to say.

"How was your date?" Her father said.

"We broke up. He wanted to go all the way. But, I couldn't do that to you" Is all she can say.

He said: "I didn't bring you up, so he can wear you down. Where's that innocent smile? It's upside down."

She smiled.

"There it is! How about we go to that Karate tournament in the mall tomorrow?"

"Sure I would like that!" She went to bed.

**2 Years Later**

Jack gets a call it says its officer Tate.

"Hello."

"Hi Mr. Brewer, a drunk driver missed an overpass. And Emily she's probably not going to make it." The officer says.

"I'll be there in a few minutes." He hangs up the phone

He says, "God, Please spare her life. I didn't bring her up so they can lay her down. It nearly killed me the day they put Kim in the ground. The only thing keeping me alive was her. She wasn't brought up that way."

**Later**

Jack stand over the hospital bed. His daughter Emily opens her eyes.

* * *

**I hoped you liked it! If you have any one-shot Ideas fell free to PM me. Also Check out the poll on my profile. **

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W**


End file.
